eurovision_song_festivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Festival 11
|interval = |opening = Christopher - "Monogamy" |exsupervisor = Pierre Aubret |entries = 46 |debut = None |return = None |withdraw = None |map = ESF_11_Map.png |col2 = #d40000 |tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final |col3 = #ffc20e |tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |null = None |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = |con = Eurovision Song Festival |pre = 10 |nex = 12}} The Eurovision Song Festival 11 will be the 11th edition of the Eurovision Song Festival. It will take place in the Royal Arena Copenhagen in Copenhagen, Denmark. This will be the first time the contest will take place in Denmark. The contest is expected to consist of two semi-finals on 30 August and the final on 31 August 2019. On the 28th of May, the EBO confirmed that a total of 46 countries will be present in the eleventh edition of the Eurovision Song Festival. Location 'Bidding phase' On 10 May 2019, the EBO confirmed that four cities were in the race to host the eleventh edition of the Eurovision Song Festival. The host city will be announced on the 28th of May 2019. The head of the contest, Adéla Bronislava, announced that the host city announcement will take place on 21:30 CET. All cities were allowed to submit a venue for hosting the contest. The cities had to announce the venue and the capacity for the show. In the end, four cities were submitted to host the contest. The following cities are in the race to host the contest: Host venue Shortlisted 'Venue' Royal Arena is a multi-use indoor arena in Ørestad Syd, a new development in the city of Copenhagen, Denmark. The ground was broken for construction on 26 June 2013 and the arena opened in February 2017. It has a capacity of 13,000 for sporting events and up to 16,000 (either sitting or standing) for concerts. The project was presented at a press conference at Bella Sky Hotel on 23 September 2011. The design of the arena was presented on 7 June 2012. The winning design team consists of 3XN, HKS, Inc., Arup, ME Engineers and Planit. The arena will have a distinctly Nordic design. It is sponsored by the Danish brewery Royal Unibrew. In Copenhagen, Parken Stadium, which is primary a football stadium, is the largest indoor arena, with a seating capacity of 38,065. The next-door Malmö Arena in Sweden, which hosted the Eurovision Song Contest in 2013 and several sporting events, was suitable for regional and international events requiring an indoor arena with a capacity of 10,000–20,000, but could not be expected to serve Danish domestic events. The last time Denmark hosted the Eurovision Song Contest in 2014, the city used the B&W Hallerne, which is a former industrial complex, and which became too expensive. For most international sporting events, Brøndby Hall and Ballerup Super Arena are not big enough, while Parken Stadium is too big. For hosting events such as the Eurovision Song Contest, World Men's Handball Championship, Ice Hockey World Championship, FINA World Aquatics Championships, Disney on Ice, and Cirque du Soleil an arena of this size is required. Format On the 10th of May, the EBO confirmed that 2 Semi-Finals and the final were scheduled to take place in June. There is a jury and a televote. They both decide 50% of the score. There was also a big 6 pre-qualified to the final. Those countries were the host Denmark, Ukraine, Belgium, Albania, Moldova and Netherlands. Participating countries Participating countries had until 1 May 2019 to submit their applications for participation in the contest and until 8 May 2019 to withdraw their application without a penalty. The EBO announced on 28 May that 46 countries would participate in the contest. Normally only 44 countries are allowed to take part, but Adéla Bronislava said that 46 countries could join this edition. "The interest across the continent in the contest is very high. We do not want to exclude countries who want to take part." Results 'Semi-Final 1' Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Semi-Final 2' Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Final' Scoreboard 'Semi-Final 1' 'Semi-Final 2' 'Final' Other countries - RTL confirmed that Luxembourg was not interested in taking part in such a massive event. - PBS from Malta announced on the 1st of May that Malta would take part again, but on the 7th of May, the broadcaster confirmed that Malta would not be capable of returning to the contest due to unforeseen costs. - Sweden would originally have taken the place of Austria this edition, but in the end, both SVT and ORF announced that this plan would not continue, because Austria decided to take part.